You Got Me Feeling
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: You got me feeling inspired, insecure, annoyed, distracted etc. Written for The Emotion Challenge from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges
1. Inspired

**Written for the Emotion Challenge from HPFFC**

 **Emotion: Inspired**

 **Word count: 286**

* * *

 **The Start of Something Terrible**

Rita Skeeter had all the right intentions to come up with a magazine that helped people instead of ruining them. She was always skilled with writing, and she had hoped to use it to good use. The idea of starting a newspaper happened during through her time at Hogwarts. She was a fifth year Slytherin, and she had just witness discrimination between her housemate and a Gryffindor. Rita had written about the encountered with all the nitty gritty details, and she had named her magazine Rita's Corner. She left the question of why were, people, always judging Slytherins so harshly? Had it been because of Salazar Slytherin? True, the man was all about Purity and against having muggleborns going to Hogwarts, but that didn't mean every Slytherin student thought the same way. Most of the Slytherins were halfbloods, the most famous one being Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort. Some of the dark wizards and witches came from the other houses, but people seem to forget that.

Rita wanted to show people that weren't like that. Rita's Corner whole purpose was to put Slytherin in a better light. But because her magazine was so truthful. Nobody was interested, after all, who would want to read about nice Slytherins? So Rita started to add more words in and twist a couple of stories, all for the good of Slytherin of course. It's what got people to read and sure few people were hurt in the process but it had to be done. Surely they could see that? And when she had graduated from Hogwarts, she wanted to tackle on bigger problems and try for the truth again. But she quickly learned that the truth didn't sell.


	2. Happy

**Written for the Emotion Challenge from HPFFC**

 **Emotion: Happy**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/James**

 **Word count: 338**

* * *

 **Painting Landscapes**

James wrapped his arms around Narcissa's waist and kissed her neck as she painted a meadow. She smiled slightly and turned her head so he could kiss her cheek as well. The painting was coming out lovely like all her previous ones. There were different shades of greens and blues and a light gold that illuminated the whole painting. Little dots of orange, yellow, and burgundy that represent flowers. Wispy, white clouds floated in the sky blue, and the trees that vary between tall and short. Their branches full of leaves as they curved to the sky. Mountains peeped out in the back, capped with whiteness.

"This is beautiful," James muttered as the couple stared at it.

"You weren't supposed to see it!" Narcissa pouted. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I'm dreadfully sorry."

Narcissa laughed causing James to grin crookedly. He then turned her around so that he pull her into an embrace. She smiled fondly at him as he kissed her lips gently.

"I should draw us next." Narcissa hummed, as she pushed up his glasses.

"Where would you start?"

"With your eyes. Specks of green and gold but overall a light brown. You have long eyelashes for a boy-"

"Boy?"

Narcissa smiled. "Man. Long eyelashes for a man. Then I'll draw your rectangular glasses, and then your nose, and lips..."

"And how would you draw yourself?"

"I dunno, what do you see in me?"

"Appearance or personality wise?"

"Appearance," Narcissa answered softly.

James gave her a look-over and gave her a small smile. "Your eyes are a silver blue that you like to captivate with black eyeliner, your beauty mark under your left eye. How impossibly straight your hair is even in the morning-"

Narcissa laughed. "Well, yours is impossibly unruly, especially in the mornings. I think I'll paint this moment it's a lovely position."

James gave her a mischievous smile, before whispering in her ear. "There's another position that I find very lovely."

Narcissa's eyes widen in shock as she hit him.

"James!"


	3. Greedy

**Written for the Emotion Challenge from HPFFC**

 **Emotion: Greedy**

 **Characters: Dementor, Harry Potter**

 **STORY TIME! XD I was reading a theory that basically said that the reason why the dementors were so fascinated with Harry is because he had two souls in him. Voldemort and his. They were trying to make Voldemort relive his worse memory, which was being ripped apart by a curse that backfired and that is why Harry always passes out. Harry worse memory is witnessing his mother being killed.**

 **Word count: 155**

* * *

 **Cold**

Feed. Feed. Is all that repeats in its' head as it floats around the dark and isolated building. Screams echoed in an eerily way that the creature revels in it. Happy memories and thoughts were gone, leaving behind unwanted memories. Nightmares and fears taking in their place instead, driving them insane, leaving them muttering under their breaths and crying for help. It didn't care about their pleads of mercy because all it can think about is feeding. It will always crave more until there was nothing left. Happy memories and thoughts being vanish weren't enough, it needed, wanted, their victim souls.

* * *

Skeleton hands reach out to pull back to pull back a door. It hisses in delight as its attention turns to the boy with unruly black hair and green eyes. Two souls.

One witnessing the death of a mother. Another being ripped apart by a curse.

Feed. Feeeeed.

The creature has found his treasure.


	4. Heartbroken

**Written for Emotions Challenge from HPFFC**

 **Emotions: Heartbroken.**

 **Word count: 147**

* * *

 **Broken-Hearted Girl**

Lavender Brown was in no position to move. Her face was puffy and red from all her crying, and her heart hurt so much that it felt like it was broken, which it probably was. Stupid Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were probably off somewhere making out and confessing their undying love. Why would Lavender even care? She just foolishly gave her heart away to a redhead prick. Who would have known that he had feelings for that insufferable know-it-all?

 _Everybody_. Her brain mocks her.

 _Oh, shut up. Where were you when I was falling in love with him._

 _Trying to knock some sense into you. But you were always the one to listen to your heart first, before common sense._

Lavender let out a wail as she covered her head with a pillow as if to block out her cruel thoughts. Who needed love anyway?


	5. Fascinated

**Written for The Emotions Challenge from HPFFC**

 **Emotion: Fascinated**

 **Word count: 242**

* * *

 **Glowing**

A blue light illuminated a boy's face. He cooed and giggled at it as he attempted to grab it, but it always moved at of his reached. It held the little boy's attention as the light moved back and forth teasing him. The boy blubbed his frustration, and he heard laughter from above him. Neville looked beyond the light to see a woman smiling down at him, she was holding a stick that seemed to be controlling the light. He reached up to grab his mother's hand instead, which she allowed. Her hand was much bigger than his and he could do nothing with it, but to suck on one of her fingers.

"Frank, look at him," She cooed.

A man appeared into Neville's eyesight and chuckled at him as well.

"Time to go to sleep little guy."

"See you tomorrow, Neville." His mother said, and she took the light with her.

* * *

The light is red this time instead of blue and it causes screaming instead of joy but Neville is still very captivated by it. It glows brighter than the blue light, and a woman is controlling the light. She is yelling at something on the floor, but Neville can't see what. It's too dark outside his room. Then the woman grabs the thing that she's yelling at and drags it into his room.

It was then that he realized that it was his mother.

It was then that he screams.


	6. Hatred

**Written for The Emotion Challenge**

 **JUNE FUNFAIR EVENT: The Tea Cups**

 **Emotions: Hatred**

 **Character: Neville Longbottom**

 **Word count: 169**

* * *

 **Revenge**

His hand trembled with rage as she laughed at him. She was enjoying her torture, how angry she was making him. He just wanted her to shut up and feel the pain that she gave to his parents years ago. But she didn't scream in pain, no matter how many times he said the word Crucio. Bellatrix instead laughed at him and mocked him. There were only madness and glee in her eyes and not pain.

"Itty baby Neville angry that mom and dad aren't around?"

"Shut up! Shut up! You crazy bitch!"

Bellatrix cackled at him before gasping as Neville hit her again with the Cruciatus Curse. He glared at the giggling woman.

"What is so funny?" He yelled.

"I've created a monster. No longer innocent are you, Longbottom? Your parents would have been so proud of you."

Neville screamed in denial and aimed his wand at the older woman again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He then collapsed into a sobbing mess, because he couldn't be a monster.

Could he?


	7. Lazy

**Written for the Emotion Challenge from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **Emotion: Lazy**

 **Character: Dudley**

 **A/N: This has to be the shortest fanfic I ever wrote XD**

 **Word count: 67**

* * *

 **A Normal Day At the Dursleys'**

It was so close but so far away. He had tried reaching for it before realizing that he would have to get up and get it. That was something that Dudley would not do. He was far too comfortable on the couch to even think about moving. It was a shame that the remote was just out of his reach, but no worries there was always Harry.


End file.
